


Midnight Kiss

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione does like to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #31: [Kiss at Midnight](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/midnight_zpse3e9a689.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Midnight Kiss

~

Hermione was bored. Bad enough that she’d agreed to attend Harry’s New Year’s Eve party, but to do it alone... _What was I thinking? Everyone here’s a couple!_

She sighed. Not that she begrudged them, but with Ron and Lavender’s on again, off again relationship being back on again, things would be especially awkward. 

It had been all right when all three of them had been unattached, but somehow everyone else had managed to find someone else. Harry and Severus were together, as were Ginny and Dean, and Luna and Neville. Thus, out of all her friends, Hermione was the only one without a date. 

She’d tried to get out of going, but she’d given her word, and Harry had fixed those puppy dog eyes of his on hers and she hadn’t the heart to beg off.

_So here I am,_ she thought, sipping champagne in the corner and watching all the couples flirt and snog. _Brilliant move, Granger. I wonder how soon I can leave? Do I have to wait for midnight?_ She was kind of dreading midnight.

“I recognise that look.” 

Hermione jumped, turning to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He was holding his own glass and a bottle of champagne, and he had an eyebrow cocked. She glared at him. “What look?” 

“The ‘How soon can I get the hell out of here?’ look.” Draco held up the bottle. “Refill?” 

Hermione sighed. “Please.” She sighed. “And is it that obvious?” 

“It is to me since I’m pretty sure I saw it on my own face when I passed that mirror in the corner.” 

“On your--?” Hermione blinked. “But why would you be anxious to leave? Aren’t you with Parkinson?” 

Draco shook his head. “Nope. Broke up with Pansy a while back.” He nodded towards the sofa where Pansy and Blaise Zabini were cuddling and laughing.

“Oh.” Hermione held out her glass for more champagne. “I’m sorry.” 

Pouring her more, Draco shrugged. “There’s no need to be. We’ve been going through the motions for a long time. This is better for both of us. We’re back to being best friends.” 

Hermione nodded. She certainly understood that. It’d taken her and Ron ages to come to the same conclusion. “You and I may be the only people at this party who don’t have dates.” 

“Possibly.” Draco didn’t seem perturbed by the thought. “It’s rather nice, actually.” 

“How’s that?” 

“Well, you know. No one to report to, no one to get upset if I don’t want to dance or chat with the same people--” Draco smiled. “It’s relaxing.” 

“I suppose.” Hermione sighed. “Still, it is New Year’s Eve. There’s the expectation that everyone will have someone to kiss at midnight.” 

Draco hummed. “So? Surely a beautiful woman like you will be able to find someone to kiss tonight.” 

Hermione snorted. “Not in a room full of couples.” 

Draco pursed his lips. “Well, if you’re that worried about it, we could kiss each other.” 

Hermione stiffened. “You and me?” 

“Why not?” Draco leaned in and smiled. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.” 

She glared at him. “That line may work with Harry, but not with me.” 

Draco grinned. “And this is why I like smart women,” he murmured. “You’re always a challenge, and I thrive on a challenge.” 

Hermione huffed, although she was secretly flattered. Ron hadn’t always been too pleased about her brain. “It’s going to take a better line than that to work on me.” 

Draco nodded. “I figured.” His eyes held hers and his expression went serious. “How about the fact that I would never have attended this thing but for the fact that I knew you’d be here and I knew you’d broken up with Weasley?”

Hermione’s heart fluttered. “You did?” 

“Mmhm.” Draco had moved close enough that Hermione could feel the heat of his body. “And I also knew that if I didn’t declare my interest quickly, someone else would make a move because beautiful women like you don’t remain alone long.” 

“That’s the second time tonight you’ve called me beautiful.” Hermione swallowed hard. “You don’t have to flatter me.” 

“It’s not flattery, it’s the truth.” The way Draco said it made her believe him. “I’ve always thought that, but you’ve always been with Weasley. Until now.” Putting down the champagne bottle, Draco clasped her hand. “So, what do you say? It’ll be midnight in a few minutes. Shall we give it a shot?” 

Sparks of awareness shot up her arms from where he was touching her. Hermione exhaled. If she was being honest with herself, and she always tried to be, she’d always been attracted to him. She inclined her head. “All right,” she whispered. 

“Excellent. “Draco smiled. “So I have a thought.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“I think we should practice.” Draco’s gaze dipped to her mouth. “The kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve is a big one, after all.”

Hermione shook her head. “You’re just trying to get more kisses.” 

Draco shrugged. “You mean you want to take your chances?” He grinned. “I thought you liked to study?” 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “All right, but somewhere private.” 

Draco nodded. “I know just the place,” he said and, pulling her along, brought her outside Harry’s cottage to the back porch. It was cold, so no one was there. 

Hermione shivered. 

“We’d best make this quick so we don’t freeze to death,” Draco murmured, pulling her close. 

They fit together beautifully, but Hermione had no time to think about that when he covered her mouth with his. The spark she’d felt when he’d grasped her hand exploded into heat and hunger. 

Moaning into his mouth, she pressed closer, winding her arms around his neck. Draco, in turn, cradled her to him, sliding his tongue deep in her mouth. When they drew apart gasping, Hermione stared into his face in shock. “Oh my.” 

Draco licked his lips. “Well,” he said, voice low and smooth. “If that’s what we’re like before practice, imagine what we’ll be like after we have a few more of those under our belt.” 

Hermione exhaled shakily. “Let’s get through the midnight kiss first,” she said. “Then we can talk about later.” 

Slowly, Draco smiled, and lifting her hand, pressed a kiss to the palm. “You can be sure we will,” he purred, leading her back inside. 

And, as Hermione went with him, suddenly she couldn’t wait for midnight.

~


End file.
